Behind the Scenes
by dramaprincess15
Summary: Duncan's back, and he catches a glimpse of the backstage drama he'd missed out on. DxG and possible AxH
1. Chapter 1

**I hate myself for not updating my other story. I gotta finish it soon. But, like, I don't want to, you know? It's kinda sad. No, no. gotta finish it. Aha. I'll get it done soon, promise. **

**So…it's school time. Got gym twice a week, which I've never had before. Not looking forward to that. You're not here to read this, though, right? Well then, here ya go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/A/WT**

**~~~~~TDWT~~~~~**

Duncan's POV:

'_Well, this should be interesting'_, I thought as I checked out the scene before me. It's my second day back on the plane, and things have _really _changed since I left.

What was happening right now was that there seemed to be two different fights going on. Sierra was about ready to knock out Courtney because she keeps talking crap about Cody. I'll admit: I want to see it when she does. Courtney needs to be set straight. Even though I say even worse things about Cody, Stalker101 seems to hate Courtney more than me.

Alejandro and Heather were also engaged in heated argument. And, man, were they _yelling. _I'd swear my ears bled, they were that loud. Once or twice Sierra shut up for a few seconds to listen to them with her jaw dropping to the floor. The expressions she made were hysterical. Anyway, I have no idea what they were fighting over. They were so loud no actual words seemed to come out. All I know is that I walked into the common area for a snack and saw both of them shooting daggers at each other. Naturally I told everyone else to come and watch. Hey, fights are my thing.

That left Gwen, me, Cody, Owen and Tyler as spectators. What really changed since I left was Gwen. Every time I looked at her it was like I was seeing her for the first time. She was hot, but beautiful too, smart but not showoff-y, and a great person in general. I'd missed her so much. We had a short make-out session in the confessional, but Tyler screwed that up. He's been keeping his mouth shut, but if he says anything, he's getting his ass whooped. There is _nothing _worse than a rampaging Courtney.

Owen and Cody looked downright frightened at the scene unfolding before us. In truth, it was scary to see Courtney and Heather mad, but _terrifying _to see Alejandro and Sierra pissed. I had no idea the newbies had it in them. I definitely do not trust Alejandro as much as everybody else (except Heather).

Chris even stopped by to watch, and then mentally slapped himself for not bringing cameras. He didn't go back for them, because after he started listening, he realized that all you could hear was swear words. So these fights are kind of behind the scenes. Hey, I'm not complaining; my expression must be shocked, and it'll ruin my reputation.

Finally, Sierra quieted down. Courtney stopped shouting, too. They were both breathing heavily. With both of them finally quiet, I could make out some words from the other argument going on. Everyone else was probably on my brainwave, 'cause they shut up, too.

"…ALL YOUR FAULT –"

"_MY _FAULT? WHAT DID _I _DO?"

"OH, DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"BITCH, I'M NOT PRETENDING!"

"BITCH? **BITCH? **OH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU –"

"YOU'RE TWO FEET IN FRONT OF ME, HAVE AT IT, SEE IF I CARE!"

Heather didn't move from her spot, but if looks could kill, Alejandro would be worse than six feet under. He'd be burning in hell right now.

Alejandro smirked. "¡Ah! yo lo sabia. Usted no se atreveria"

I had no idea what he was saying. I never bothered with foreign languages. Now I kinda wish I'd paid attention in Spanish 1. I guess I never though I'd meet a guy who had Spanish as his first language.

Heather grinded her teeth. "What. Did. You. Say."

Alejandro shrugged. "Nothing, hermoso."

His constant use of Spanish was seriously pissing Heather off. So much so she actually tackled him. Wow. I didn't think she had it in her. By the time Cody pulled her off him he had several bruises and a black eye. I never thought I'd say this, but go Heather.

Chris was calling for the medic but Alejandro insisted he was fine. As this was all happening I inched myself toward Gwen. I pulled on her sleeve and she smiled at me. Silently, we walked out of the common area. When we got in the confessional, I shut the door as best possible and turned the lights out. Another make-out session was in process.

We continued like that for about fifteen minutes, or however long it was. We stopped when we heard people walking by, and no doubt they'd need the confessional after that whole ordeal. We left as best we could. I was having fun sneaking around.

When we were far enough away I turned to see Heather stomping her way to the confessional stall. Close call there. Not too close, though.

A few small bickers were going around after the double fights. Some people took Sierra's, like (shockingly) Cody, while others took Courtney's (I hate to say this, but I'm with CIT on this one). Since no one really knew why Heather and Alejandro argued, there wasn't much certainty as to who was right. Chris, Courtney, Sierra and Cody all sided with Heather. Chef, Gwen, me, Tyler and Owen were with Al. he's a tough dude, as his swearing evidently proved. I like toughness.

Chef also lost 50 bucks. Apparently he and Chris had a side bet going as to who would lose it first. Chris smartly backed Heather.

I'm pretty happy to be back now that I have someone I like still here. It's more eventful than I thought. The camera doesn't catch half the drama that goes on here.

I'm pretty thankful for that. If it did, we'd all probably be screwed. Or sued. Whichever happens first.

**~~~~TDWT~~~~**

**Alejandro's Spanish: 1) "Hah! I knew it. You wouldn't dare." 2) "Beautiful"**

**Hope you liked! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm… this was intended to be a one-shot, but I kinda liked the concept. So now it's a one-shot series! (yeah I replaced my old chapter) I promise to finish Lose a lover, Gain a friend when I have ample time. I want it to be great. **

**~~~TDWT~~~**

Duncan's POV:

This past week has been…eventful, I guess.

I don't know what happened, but Tyler announced to _everyone _that I kissed Gwen. Needless to say, neither I nor Gwen is very popular right now. Especially in the eyes of the beastess herself. I'm referring to Courtney. She's absolutely furious.

Want an example? How about this:

I was walking through first class (Gwen invited me for the day, to the obvious annoyance of her teammates.) and in the cup holder of one of the chairs was a piece of paper. I un-crumpled it and laughed so hard my abs ached. It was a photo of Gwen, edited with red marker. She now had devil horns, a pitchfork, and bright red eyes. To top it off, she was standing in a pit of fire.

It didn't take a genius to guess who it belonged to.

After I saw that, I'm expecting to go through a break-up any day now. I'm shocked it hasn't happened yet. Maybe Court thinks I still like her. Ha. As if. I all but like that bossy, obnoxious, ungrateful CIT. She's a total B-I-T-C –

Wait. Whispers. Team Amazon must be coming. Why they were coming to the cargo hold (which was where I was – the rest of my team doesn't really like me right now) I don't know, but they were coming. I ducked behind one of the crates. It smelled like Ezekiel, for some strange reason.

"I feel so bad for her…"

"It's _Gwen's _fault. I say next elimination ceremony, we kick _her._"

"No! I mean…why can't we boot Courtney?"

"Come _on, _Cody. Get over your stupid puppy-dog crush on Weird Goth Girl so that –"

"You can focus on who really likes you, like me!"

"Uh…"

I snickered. Cody would be a major problem if they wanted to boot Gwen. He could easily sway Sierra to voting for Courtney. And then it'd be three votes for her, instead of my Gwen.

My Gwen. I really dig saying that.

It's a good thing Chris didn't have the money to put cameras in the cargo hold. Although, he probably has cash now. He'll put those cameras in once he realizes that we all come here once in a while for some alone time.

"UGH! I can't take you people! You're all crazy!"

"Well, so are you!"

"You tell her, Cody!"

I considered getting Chris and have him put this on camera, but Cody left, probably to be away from Sierra. She followed him, though, so it didn't matter what he wanted to do. She'd be there.

Heather remained where she was. She huffed and sat on a crate. Something moved behind her, but I couldn't tell what it was. It looked like a rabid animal, so I hoped whatever it was bit her. That'd be fun to watch.

A few moments of silence passed. Soon I heard footsteps. A new contestant appeared in the hold.

"Something bothering you, hermosa?"

"If you remember clearly, the last time you called me that I gave you a black eye."

_You tell him, Heather. _I thought. Alejandro needed to be told off. He needed to realize that he's not running the game. I realize that he's played just about everyone, but I don't think anyone else besides Heather has. He's too good; people won't listen when I tell them.

"Believe me, I remember."

"Good. You better."

"I'll admit: I like it when you're not yelling at me. But that means something's wrong. You _always _yell at me, off camera at least. What's up?"

"Me keeping my voice down means something's wrong? Why?"

"You don't seem like your usual bitchy self. And don't take that the wrong way."

"Wow, how could I _possibly _take that the wrong way?"

"I have no idea. I'm just trying not to piss you off, cause you seem pretty upset. For the third time, what's wrong?"

Heather sighed. "My team is sooo screwed. We can't function properly anymore, and we were doing so well in London." He face lit up with sudden realization. "Hey, it's YOUR fault we can't get along! What the hell? What have I ever done to you?"

Alejandro looked a little uncomfortable, but he shook it off. "Need I remind you, we're in a competition?"

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

I almost laughed out loud. It was fun hearing them argue, almost as fun as arguing with Courtney.

"Nadie aqui piensa que si."

"Stop using Spanish!"

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Fine. I said, nobody here thinks so."

"And for some reason they won't listen to me…"

"Which is very helpful for me."

"So, you admit you're using everyone?"

"Not everyone…"

"Oh really? Who's the glaring exception?"

I tired hard to listen. Either he was speaking really softly, of not at all. I took a look at him, and I don't think either of them noticed me, so I stayed in my looking position. He wasn't speaking.

"Uh…" he stammered. "I can't tell you. It'd ruin my plan."

Heather growled and stood up. "Tell me."

"Fine…yo no estoy jugando."

Heather sighed in frustration, and I was a little angry, too. I needed to know who was safe from the evils of The Spanish Guy.

"Why can't you use English?" Heather yelled.

Alejandro mumbled something I couldn't hear. Heather's eyes widened, though. Her face grew red. "That's not…you're so…no, you're lying…" she stammered.

"Why do you sound so shocked?" he asked. His face wasn't nearly as red as Heather's (she looked like a freaking tomato), but it did have some extra color.

My mind went into instant overdrive wondering what he said. Did he say me, and she was shocked because I just got back? No, that wouldn't make sense. Did he say Gwen, maybe, and she was shocked because her whole team wants her gone? No, that didn't explain the redness…I'm stumped.

Unless…

Tyler's got some crazy idea that Alejandro likes Heather. I wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, but now I think I do. I could tell from my first day back that she was kind of into him. He wouldn't want her kicked off unless she got to be too much of a distraction, and he's been doing fine. Yeah, that's got to be it. It makes perfect sense.

Heather and Alejandro had gone silent, their faces draining of the extra color. Heather spoke first once she got her voice back.

"You don't…really mean that…do you?"

His eyes focused on the ground. I've never seen him this nervous. "Of course I do, hermosa."

"I wish you'd tell me what that means."

"I'll let you figure that one out. I should probably be going…"

"Do you really have…uh, right, of course."

He smirked, and I could see that his confidence came soaring back. He leaned over, gave Heather a light kiss, and walked away. She stood there stunned. When he was pretty far off, she yelled, "IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I'LL SLAP YOU!"

He just laughed. He knew she didn't mean it. Heather stormed out after him, mumbling curses pretty quietly, but I could tell from the way she moved her mouth what she was saying. Someone should shove soap down her throat.

When I was absolutely positive they were gone, I crawled out of my hiding place. Something moved in the shadows behind me, but I have no idea what. Just a rat, probably. There's nothing else here except for rotting food and mold. Ugh.

I thought about what I had just seen. If I play my cards right, I could use this as an advantage against Alejandro. I really need it.

On the other hand, maybe I should tell Gwen first. She hates Heather. But, if we both tried to get them both off, one of them is bound to notice. I hate to admit it, but they're both smart. Then they'll just team up and whoop our butts off this show. That'll mean that one million dollars will _not _be in my pocket.

I'll keep quiet, for now at least. Once the guy proves to be truly evil, then I'll use it. That is, providing I'm still here. I probably will be; Owen, Tyler, Cody, and probably Sierra will be gone before I am. Come to think of it, I should probably make an alliance with Owen. Tyler's too stupid and will blurt out anything I say (been there, done that). in my book, it's Alejandro versus me.

May the best man win (ME).


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan's POV:

Okay, there is _definitely _something hiding in the cargo hold.

Everyone's seen it. Everyone's heard it. Heather told me Tyler even got bit by it, which I found hilarious. All I've seen of it is its ratty blue head, which Alejandro tells me is really its hat, and its head is a sickly green. It growls and it scurries around you, and if you get to close it either runs or throws something at you. I would know; I followed the growling sound one day and ended up with a rat carcass flying at my face. With all these stories, no one goes into the hold alone anymore. Even I try to make sure I've got Owen by my side, because with anyone else it might get me. With Owen I can be pretty sure that if it tries to eat one of us, the big guy will be enough, and then some. Hey, it's every man for himself.

Naturally, no one's told Chris or Chef. If one of them wanders in and gets attacked, I'll praise whatever that thing is. I'll feed it everyday and make it my new pet. Funnily enough, Heather told me the exact same thing. Sierra made a similar promise, but only if it's Chef. If it attacks Chris – or Cody – she'll hunt the thing down and hang its head on her bedroom wall. That statement right there earned her both my respect and my disgust.

It also gave me an idea: since no one can get some actual alone time anymore, why not solve our problem? We should hunt the damn thing down. Everyone liked my idea. So everyday, a couple of us would go into the hold and search for something to hunt with without making the beast wary. I found the best weapons the other day while I was searching with Alejandro – the paintball guns and glasses we used on Total Drama Island. We snuck out the box and handed the paintball guns and glasses to all seven of us.

Then we assigned jobs. Since Alejandro, Heather, Courtney and I were the best shots (and not clumsy and oafish), we went inside to attack. Sierra, Cody and Owen stood guard to keep the thing in and Chris out. Mostly we just wanted our weaknesses out of the picture. If Cody was fighting Sierra would have to be here, so we kept him out. He was a little depressed, but sacrifices are necessary in war.

Quietly, we snuck into the hold. The door creaked just a little, but we heard nothing. Or at least, I heard nothing. Alejandro's ears perked up, and he looked to the left. We followed his lead. He motioned for us to be silent, and when we were towards the back of the hold we saw a little fort. Seven crates were assembled around the corner, keeping out anyone. You couldn't see in, but I bet you could see out. When we were close enough, we heard breathing. Alejandro raised his hand, and we got our guns ready. His hand came down fast, and we opened fire.

All hell broke loose not long after.

A loud roar came from inside the crates, and somehow the thing was outside and running around the hold. It was wearing a lot of green. Courtney chased after it, firing paintballs at it. It stopped running. So did Courtney, and she had it in her sights, a perfect shot, but then –

_WHAM. _

It threw a crate at her. A whole freaking crate; I didn't see the thing pick up the crate, but it had. Courtney fell to the ground instantly and didn't move. Heather gasped and ran to her, but the thing had Courtney's paintball gun. It picked it up and turned around to face us. It was…

"Ezekiel?" Heather cried.

Zeke growled in response and fired paintballs at Heather. She ran. Alejandro and I were too stunned to move, which was pretty stupid. We probably could have kicked Zeke's ass. But somehow seeing him all deranged and crazy and _green_ made him terrifying, and that's coming from a delinquent. Alejandro snapped out of it before I did, yelling in Spanish. Courtney started to stir, and I was glad she wasn't dead.

Heather was behind a crate, shaking and holding her side, which was red. We didn't have red paintballs, just green and orange. She must be bleeding. She had put down her gun, and I frantically looked around for anything Zeke might have used to hurt her. I saw a large piece of equipment, and maybe he threw it at her, considering he'd thrown just about everything in the room. She might have been bruised, and a few paintballs to the side could have broken the skin. It couldn't be too bad, though.

Alejandro took one look at Heather kneeling there. "Mi Angel!" he yelled. I'm pretty sure that means 'my angel', and the look on his face proved it. He looked _pissed. _He picked up Heather's gun and fired his and hers at the same time. The whole side of the room was covered in paint by the time he was done. Zeke's jacket was stained orange. Alejandro didn't even stop when he ran out of ammo. He threw the guns down and chased Zeke. He looked as crazed as the animal boy himself. Geez. What is it with me getting scared today?

I pounded on the door, which we had shut to keep our target inside. "Reinforcements!" I yelled as I saw Alejandro get hit in the face with green paintballs from Courtney's gun. This was going badly. Zeke's gone from being an annoying gangster-wannabe to a psycho _animal. _

Cody and Sierra rushed out, guns held high. They took one look at the scene and their eyes widened. They fired at Zeke and missed, badly. This was why we kept them outside.

Zeke howled at them and threw another crate, which knocked the wind out of Cody. "CODY!" Sierra yelled. "THAT'S IT!" and with that she tackled Zeke. He managed to squirm away and run, but she didn't stop there. She chased him to another part of the hold. These newbies are fierce, I tell ya. I looked at Cody, and he appeared fine, if not a little bruised. I looked back to Court, who had vanished. I assumed she was looking for another weapon. Courtney doesn't give up easily. Heather was being helped by Alejandro, and they both still had paint in their hair.

I could hear Sierra from the other side of the hold. Even though it was only Zeke, we weren't doing so well. I decided to be of more help. I readied my gun and walked through the hold.

TDWT-

Owen's POV:

Duncan sounded urgent when he called for reinforcements. Sierra told me to stay here to watch out for Chris. They were making a lot of noise, though. Chris is probably on his way down here.

The cargo hold isn't too far from the common area. I could smell Chef's cooking from here easily. I was hungry; my last meal was two hours ago! This is taking too long. Maybe I could get something to eat and be back quickly. They probably don't need my help.

I quietly left my guard post to go get some food.

TDWT-

Duncan's POV:

This is bad. I had no idea Zeke could go on this long. Heather's back on her feet and nobody's really injured too badly, but still. We're losing to _Ezekiel. _Ezekiel! Come on!

Courtney found another paintball gun and was shooting like a maniac. Cody was cowering behind Sierra as she hunted down her prey. Everybody else is roaming around the hold. Things got really quiet, but I heard the door slam. Maybe Owen came into help. He should stay guard. I don't want to say anything in case Zeke hears me and attacks. We wore the little guy out, for sure, but the most damage we've done is cover him in paint. I considered aborting the mission, but that'd be wimpy. So we're holding our ground.

I felt someone come up behind me. I turned around to fire, but it was only Courtney. She put a finger to her lips and pointed to the side. My gaze fell on an orange-stained sweater. The sweater was shaking. I grinned at her, and she gave me this evil grin back, and we lifted our guns. I counted down with my fingers.

3…

2…

1.

The sound of our guns going off alerted Heather who was nearby. She came to us just as we finished our ammo.

When we were done, the poor guy couldn't even move.

We grinned in satisfaction. Heather went to find the others and tell them the good news. I picked Zeke up and slung him carelessly across my shoulder. He didn't really care. I think he might have passed out.

I was still grinning until I got to the door. Then I frowned. So did Courtney.

"That. Was. _Awesome! _I am so happy I got that on footage. Think of the online hits we'll get!" Chris shouted, beaming.

Courtney ground her teeth. I didn't know why she was upset, but I realized we were all scratched up and covered with paint. Plus, it was because of Zeke. Not very good for an image, if you know what I mean.

"Where's Owen?" Heather yelled. I hadn't heard her come back with Alejandro, Sierra, and Cody behind her. They all looked terrible. Heather's side hadn't even stopped bleeding. It was better, but still bleeding.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. But it's _such _a good thing he's not here. I can't believe you guys didn't tell me Zeke was still here! Come on, it's my plane! Chef!" he called. "Get rid of our homeschooled little animal."

Chef took Zeke off my shoulder and carried him out of the room.

"You better not use that footage," Courtney said. I nodded. I had to stop agreeing with her, especially if the film was rolling now. Gwen might get the wrong idea.

"Why?" Chris asked. "You guys looked terrible. The worse you look, the better the ratings."

"We look like wimps!" I yelled.

Chris shrugged again. "Don't care."

Alejandro whispered something to Sierra, who whispered it to Cody, and so forth until Courtney told me. I grinned again. I was about to start the idea off when I remembered I lacked paint. Shit. Alejandro started it instead, and Court and I ducked in time.

It was noisy for about twenty seconds.

When we came back up, Chris was covered in green and orange. I burst out laughing. So did everyone else, even the camera crew.

"Still gonna show that footage?" Al asked.

Chris spit paint out of his mouth. "Fine. You can keep your stinkin' footage. But next time, DON'T MESS UP MY HAIR!"

He stormed out of the room. Well, at least Zeke's gone. We found Owen eating and gave him the silent treatment until we got so hungry we asked him for food. We celebrated our victory with cake.

I swear, though, I'm never playing paintball again.


End file.
